


The Last Letter

by GabWhiteDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabWhiteDevil/pseuds/GabWhiteDevil
Summary: So, till the day when we probably meet again, I’m gonna say goodbye, because I don’t know when I’m ready to see you again.-Gabriel
HUMAN AU! No angel
(It's based on true story of one of my junior in uni)





	

 

“are you ready to go?”

“yes, after one last call”

“go ahead”

The honey-colored hair man dialed the number

_“yes, Gabe?”_

“Sam, did you bring your keys with you?”

_“yes, why?”_

“just making sure. And I left some dinner for you, you just have to microwave it.”

_“is that all? I have to go back as soon as I can”_

“Wait! One more thing..”

_“yeah?”_

“I…” he tried to filter some better words on his mind, but he just couldn’t get it right, “Sam.. could you.. come home now?”

_“now? I don’t think so. Probably in 2 hours” Lies_.

“okay. I…” Gabriel sucked a deep breath. _He couldn’t say it. It’s too painful._ “Goodbye, Sam.”

_“see you, love”_

He hang up as soon as he heard the reply. _There will be no ‘see you’ anymore._ He put his key on the table on top of a piece of folded paper before he dragged his suitcase to the door

“you ready?” Gabriel exhaled, he looked up and smiled, his lips quivering as his eyes twinkled because of unshed tears, but he nodded.

“yes, Cassie.”

“are you sure?”

He couldn’t keep his fake smile anymore, “just, please.. take me away. Far from here. I don’t… I don’t really care. Please.” His voice shaking as he tried to suppress his cry

“okay.” He took the luggage from his brother’s hand, “let’s go.” It pained him to see his brother so broken

\--^^--

Sam frowned when he found out that the door was left unlocked, he was sure nothing was stolen inside his flat, but Gabe wouldn’t even let the door unlocked.

Speaking of Gabe, where is he?

“Gabe?”

He met silence

He put down his bag on the sofa when he noticed the key on the table, _it’s his keys!_ He also noticed the folded paper

It was a letter.

**_Sam, I’m really glad if you read this. Please read this till the end._ **

**Sam, you remember the first time we met? Yes the first day in college  
It sounds cliché but we were inseparable since then **

_“Hi” the boy looked up and found a bigger guy took a seat beside him. He smiled, “Hi” he replied_

_“I’m Sam, you?”_

_“Gabriel”_

_The bigger guy looked at the book, it was scattered with many doodles, “you are really good in drawing, aren’t you?”_

_Gabriel blushed a little and closed the book, “not really, those are the bad one.”_

_Sam scoffed, “sure, that one was bad, I wonder if my stickman is good enough” Gabriel chuckled at the comment, “so, I see that you like The Lord of The Rings, have you watch The Hobbit?”_

_Gabriel light up at the topic, “Of course!”_

**Sam, do you remember when we were always on the same team? Same group? In every project?**   
**That even upperclassmen teased us if we are a truly soulmate?**   
**I’m sorry I actually believed in soulmates and I made myself believe that you are the one.**

_“really? You are in the same group with him?” Gabriel only nodded, “Gosh! I think you two are soulmates, can’t be separated by us. Only death do you apart.”_

_“Nah. It’s not like that, that was just coincidence”_

_“sure, being in the same group in all things because of coincidence”_

**Sam, do you remember the first time you reject my request?  
Yes, I couldn’t forget that time. I believe you have many important things beside what I asked. No sarcasm intended. **

_11 o’clock_

_Gabriel sat on the bench, waiting for Sam who said that he would come to pick him up. He was 1 hour late. He did try text him, but no reply. He did try to call him, but no answer._

_He pulled out his phone and texted Sam_

_To: Sam  
It’s okay if you couldn’t make it, I’ll go home with Henry_

**_Lies._ **

_He is alone. He slung his backpack, “only 2 miles. I could walk by myself”_

**Sam, do you remember that you starting to avoid me? Everything I ask, you rejected. When I was in the same room with you, you’ll pretend I didn’t exist.  
You know how much it destroyed me? **

_Gabriel saw that Sam were with two other guys. He didn’t have heart to walk there and ask Sam if he was free after school. He missed his friend._

_“Gabe” it’s Henry_

_“yes?”_

_“are you free today after school?”_

_“uhm.. yes?”_

_“Good! So, do you want to watch a film with us? Me and some others, I mean”_

_“well, yeah sure. It’s not like I have something to do.” Gabriel could see from the corner of his eyes that Sam looked at his direction_

**Sam, do you remember when you confessed your feelings to me?  
That was the biggest moment in my life. I was close to tears. **

_“I get it, Sam.”_

_“No, you don’t!”_

_“I get it. I’m sorry that people call you gay, or faggot. It’s my fault. Please.. let me go.”_

_“let me explain.”_

_“no. I beg you. It will hurt me more if I hear it from you clearly. Let it be.”_

_“Gabriel! I like you! Screw all the people saying those hatred-filled words! I don’t fucking care!”_

_“…”_

_“say something, please.”_

_“why do I have to believe you?”_

_“I will make you believe me”_

**Sam, why when I believe in you. You turned your back to me?  
Would it always become like this? **

_“I have to go”_

_“what about our plan? It’s our anniversary”_

_“it could wait, this is important”_

**Sam, why would you lie? What makes going to the pub, seeing the strippers are more important than our anniversary?  
I’m sorry if I’m being selfish. **

**Sam, today is our anniversary. I hope you still remember.**   
**And today, I decided we shouldn’t meet each other for some time.**   
**To cool our head. To let you have a break. Setting you free.**   
**To heal my wounds.**   
**I’m sorry to tie you up in commitment you don’t want to.**

**So, till the day when we probably meet again, I’m gonna say goodbye, because I don’t know when I’m ready to see you again.**

**-Gabriel**

The rage pooling on the pit of his stomach. He crumbled the paper. His breath was getting unsteady. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

_“yeah?”_

“Dean, I need your help.”


End file.
